Traditionally, mobile devices, such as personal digital assistants (PDAs), portable media players, mobile phones, and digital cameras, were designed to provide a particular or a narrow range of features. With advancement in computing capability and connectivity, many such features have been consolidated into advanced mobile devices. For example, current smartphones combine the functions of personal digital assistants (PDA), mobile phones, portable media players, digital video cameras, GPS navigation units, among other functions. Many smartphones further include email, text messaging, and social networking applications.
As a result, users are commonly bombarded with notifications from their devices in the form of vibrations and sound alerts. Thus, pulling a smart phone to check the text or an e-mail has become a frequent occurrence to the annoyance of many. Wearable devices have been used in the past; however, many such devices lack features that users desire.
It should therefore be appreciated that there remains a need for a mobile device that is quickly accessible, without inhibiting functionality.